


Darling, All My Love Is For You

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve and Thor make love on their anniversary.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, All My Love Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Alissa** for the quick beta!

+++

Steve wakes up warm. Keeping his eyes closed, he smiles and snuggles back into the hard chest pressed against his back. He chuckles quietly when his bare ass comes into contact with a hard cock. 

Unable to resist, he rubs his ass in teasing circles over Thor's erection. He knows the moment Thor wakes up from the sharp intake of breath, and Steve smirks, moving faster. 

"You are teasing me," Thor murmurs in his ear, his voice deep and rough with sleep. The sound never fails to send blood rushing to Steve's cock. 

Thor rubs his stubbled cheek over Steve's, sighing softly. Large, warm hands roam over Steve's stomach, skimming over his muscles, and then Thor tugs on the short hairs below his bellybutton. Steve’s already breathing heavy by the time those large hands slide down to wrap around his cock.

Steve arches his hips into the touch, craving it. "Fuck me?" he asks, spreading his legs as much as he can as he's lying on his side.

"No," Thor says, nipping his ear.

Steve frowns, but before he can respond, Thor continues, "Today, I will make love to you."

Steve moans, pleased by Thor's statement. The gentle stroking speeds up, and Steve reaches back to grab Thor's neck, shallowly thrusting into Thor's hand. On each pass, Thor's thumb swipes over the tip of his cock, and the light stimulation causes Steve to shiver.

"It is our anniversary," Thor says, slipping his cock in between Steve's cheeks, gently pressing against his loosened hole. "It is a requirement that we make love all day."

"Then come on," Steve says impatiently, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He turns in Thor's arms, causing Thor to let go of his cock, and presses close to him, the feel of Thor's muscles against his own making Steve groan. It feels so good to be in Thor's arms like this. 

Steve grinds against him, and as their cocks rub deliciously together, Thor groans and grabs the lube. He quickly opens it and slicks his fingers. "Come here, darling,” Thor encourages, curling an arm around Steve's waist and tugging him closer. 

Thor catches mouth in a kiss and Steve immediately parts his lips, letting Thor's tongue inside. Invitingly, Steve hikes a leg over Thor's hip, opening himself. A moment later, two wet fingers rub over the puckered skin of his ass, and Steve sighs, relaxing into Thor's secure embrace. Steve is so much stronger than most people, and there is something so comforting, so calming in knowing he cannot accidentally hurt Thor. 

Thor only circles and teases at first in a series of unfulfilled promises that leave Steve moaning, arms curling around Thor’s neck. When the fingers finally slide inside him, Steve arches up, tightening his hold as he finally gets the penetration he wants.

It's quiet in the room as Thor prepares him, their kiss muffling their pants and moans. Thor thrusts his fingers in and out quickly, stretching him, Steve feeling the slightest burn as Thor buries his fingers deep. He gasps, breaking the kiss, when Thor rubs hard over his prostate, his fingers digging into Thor's back. 

Thor buries his head in the curve of Steve's neck. "Steve," he rumbles, breathing harsh. "You are still so wet. I can feel my seed in you." Thor's voice is awed, ragged and husky.

Steve doesn't think that should turn him on as much as it does, but _god_. He loves when Thor comes inside him, loves going to sleep knowing he's filled with Thor’s come, so deep inside his body. 

"Thor, please. Take me."

"Always," Thor says. He twists his fingers a few moments more before pulling them out and orders, "On your back."

Steve scrambles to obey, heart pounding. He loves having sex this way, being able to see Thor and kiss him, feel Thor's entire body against his own. Stuffing a pillow under his ass, Steve spreads his legs as wide as he comfortably can, ready and eager to have Thor inside him. He watches Thor fisting his cock, lubing it as he stares at Steve.

"Darling," he growls, his eyes hooded. "You are so gorgeous, spread out and desperate for my cock, desperate to be filled."

Thor sounds just a little too smug. "Just fuck me," Steve growls back, eyes flashing.

Thor smirks, slowly stroking his cock. "Is that what you want, darling? You want me to _fuck_ you, fill you and make you scream my name?"

"Yes!" Steve says, pushing his ass back, hearing Thor say 'fuck' driving him crazy. "Please," he adds. "I need it."

He's too impatient to play power games with Thor, as fun as they usually are. His begging satisfies Thor, who settles between his legs. Thor leans down, taking Steve's parted lips in a tender kiss, as he eases his cock inside. In a movement so painstakingly slow that Steve whimpers, Thor's cock slips inside inch by inch, until he bottoms out.

"Steve…" Thor pants wetly into Steve's mouth. "You feel so good around me."

"Move," Steve says, pushing back against Thor. " _Fuck_ me."

Nodding, Thor kisses him one more time, and then he straightens up, hands curling around Steve’s hips. He starts slow, withdrawing just an inch before pushing back in, building up an even, maddening pace, but soon Thor’s pounding into him with abandon, hard and fast just the way Steve likes it, his hips snapping sharply against Steve's ass.

Steve cries out. “Harder, Thor,” he begs, fisting his hands in the bed sheet. He meets each one of Thor’s thrusts, tightening around Thor’s cock on each pass.

“Steve,” Thor groans, faltering and digging his fingers into Steve’s hips. “How I love when you tighten around me. So good, darling, so good.”

Bending down, Thor presses his chest flush with Steve’s, kissing and sucking on his shoulder as they move together.

“Close,” Steve warns, the word coming out as a moan more than anything.

“As am I,” Thor rasps, one hand sliding down to grasp Steve’s cock. Steve whimpers at the added stimulation, and Thor smirks against his neck.

“Will you spend for me?" Thor asks, slowing his thrusts and keeping his stroking light and teasing. "Cover my fingers with your release?"

Steve makes a frustrated noise, nodding frantically. “ _Please_. Let me come.”

Nibbling across Steve’s jaw line, Thor promises, “You will have it.”

Switching to short, forceful jabs that hit Steve’s prostate dead on, Thor grunts as he nears climax, while Steve bites his lip to keep from crying out. Thor tugs on his cock, his grip just this side of painful, and Steve’s so near coming he's almost sobbing. And finally, _finally_ Thor’s breath hitches, and Steve knows Thor is close as well. 

“Come in me, fill me,” Steve pleads, knowing that will send Thor over the edge.

Thor gasps, his body stilling, holding his cock as deep in Steve as possible. “ _Steve_ ,” he groans, biting Steve’s neck as he comes.

The feeling of Thor filling him triggers Steve’s own climax and he covers Thor’s fingers with wetness as intense pleasure washes over him, leaving him breathless. It takes Steve several moments to catch his breath, and Thor kisses the side of his neck before gingerly pulling out, Steve wincing slightly.

Thor rolls onto his side, gathering Steve close, putting Steve's head on his shoulder. Steve lets him, content. Steve craves physical closeness after sex, and Thor’s never disappointed him. Thor settles an arm over his waist, lips brushing over the soft skin under his ear, and Steve sighs.

They’ve been together for years now, and each time they are together, Steve falls deeper in love. There is nothing better than this, lying in Thor's arms after they've made love, so warm and strong and protective. Even though Steve doesn't need it, Thor's protection, Steve likes having it – it makes him feel adored in a way nothing else does. Steve offers his own protection in return, which Thor gladly welcomes. It’s wonderful. He wants to have this for the rest of his life.

“I do not wish to leave our bed,” Thor says, his words low and intimate, fingers drawing random patterns on Steve’s stomach. "I do not want to share you today."

Steve chuckles and reaches up to caress Thor's collarbone. “And that is different from any other day?" he teases.

Thor only laughs and tilts Steve's head up, kissing him. “Happy anniversary, darling."

Steve can’t help but roll his eyes at Thor’s evasion, but he smiles anyway. “Happy anniversary.”

Grabbing Thor’s hand, Steve brings it up to his mouth, kissing Thor's knuckles before he lays it back on his stomach, his fingers now laced with Thor’s. The sight of their entangled fingers makes him feel warm. It's a very happy anniversary. 

**END**


End file.
